


Wish you were here

by DredgenAer



Series: To absent friends [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasizing, Literally just some smut i guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DredgenAer/pseuds/DredgenAer
Summary: Dredgen Hope fucks Bane. They'd both rather be fucking Vale instead.





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote myself a note with this idea in the middle of the night, had to write something for it.

It had started happening a few weeks ago. They didn't see a lot of people outside of their little group these days, and, well, a man had needs, and Dredgen Bane was there, willing and wanton more often than not. It wasn't exactly a secret it was Vale the warlock was hot for, but Vale was always too busy and preoccupied to even notice, and if he did he clearly wouldnt have cared. So, they made do.

This time it had happened in the evening, right after they had finished a meeting and as soon as they had gotten to a semi secluded place. Teben was moaning Vale's name, low but over and over, like Hope couldn't hear him over his own occasional grunts and light panting.

"Shut _up_." He hissed, with a particularly harsh thrust of his hips. The last thing Hope needed was to think about that damned uptight asshole Vale. With his serious face, always sullen and dark, like that could hide his pretty boy features. The sharp cut of his jaw and sure, strong shoulders, both held with such pride.

He wondered how Vale would look under him, on his hands and knees for him instead of Bane. He'd be broader, more muscle, and he would feel more solid. Would he be just as passive, letting Hope fuck into him as he pleased? Or would he push back, grind his ass on Hope's cock, chase that friction and contact? Would he be just as intent on leadership, inflexible, as he always was day-to-day, or would he be desperate to give up control, wanting to be used and filled, reduced to a moaning wreck?

If he pushed Teben's face down, hand covering the sandy blond hair, the hand on his waist pushing the ass up just right, he could almost imagine it really was the other man. God, but that got him going harder than anything else. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stifle a moan - wouldn't do any good to get extra vocal now. Fine line between just wondering, being curious, and the kind of fucked up worship - fantasising Teben was into.

And if he came breathing out Vale's name himself, well, no one ever had to know. 


End file.
